herofandomcom-20200223-history
Vincent Caffarello
Vincent "Vinnie" Caffarello is the main protagonist turned anti-hero in the EverymanHYBRID YouTube horror series. He is portrayed by the actor with the same name. The Fitness Videos Vinny’s original role was to introduce the videos and instruct on exercise routines, leading the viewers through informative pieces on jogging, hiking, upper body work, and self defense. After Episode 6, the focus of the series shifted away from the fitness videos and more to documentation of Vinny and the boy’s lives. The Documentary Videos After the eighth video in the series, (Public Service Announcement) the focus of the series slowly shifted away from the fitness videos and became a documentary of the cast’s struggles with the supernatural elements in their lives. Even in the face of overwhelming evidence Vinny remained the most stalwart hold out against believing that there was anything supernatural occurring around them, insisting that they try to continue with the fitness videos despite what was happening. The sixteenth video (Joke's Over) represents the series’ complete departure from the fitness videos, and the first time that Vince admits on camera that something strange is happening. Even afterwards however he remains the most stoic member of the cast, unwilling to show fear or weakness. He is often the strongest voice of reason in any discussion among the cast. {C In "Alex" it seemed that Vincent had disappeared as his phone was found in Alex's closet, where the Rake had been hiding, however he later re-appeared in "A Day with Green Feathers". How his phone got there remains a mystery. Following the death of Ryan, Vince joined The Seven Trials Of Habit and was designated Rabbit #004. Though his video is private Vince revealed in the 1/20/2011 UStream that he buried his Special Edition Ocarina of Time. When HABIT tasked the eliminated leader of the Netherland Dwarfs with eliminating a further 15 Rabbits, Vince volunteered for removal alongside Jeff, Evan, and Alex. Since "A Vinny/HYBRID Christmas", Vincent has become somewhat determined to keep the camera on at all times- to the slight chagrin of Jeff and Evan- musingly citing it as his "way of grieving" in "Consensus", and going to far as to ask the camera-wary Jeff to take one with him to Evan's house in "Dead end with a Pulse". The Hidden Videos Vince seems less involved in the hidden videos than the other cast members, though he does make appearances. In the video "---", Vince convinced Jeff, who had been angered by Slenderman's actions, to keep making fitness videos for the good of the video series, trying to set aside the acknowledgement of Slenderman and offer reassurance. Several of the hidden videos include scenes of someone being attacked under water by one or more other figures. It has been speculated that the victim in these sequences is Vince. Fairmount Vincent In the second report from Dr. James Corenthal he describes a patient named Vincent who had been accepted to Fairmount Children's Home from the same mining town as Fairmount Evan. Referred to by fans as Fairmount Vincent the boy is described as loving games and puzzles. In another letter from Corenthal Fairmount Vincent was described as being a “young visual artist.” Before coming to the home he had been a victim of an abuser named Reverend Green. It is heavily intimated in the report that the Reverend treated Fairmount Vincent in a sexually predatorial way. Fairmount Vincent sat unconcerned in a room while the Reverend was mysteriously dismembered in the room next door. Fairmount Vincent was described as “calm” and “happy” when he was found. When his father tried to removed him from the scene was quoted as saying “I would make sure it was okay with Man before we did that. He is very, very greedy. Apparently, the reverend didn’t know that Man doesn’t share.” Fairmount Vincent also appears to have a relationship with HABIT, referring to “Captain Habit” in a portion of the interview transcribed in the paperwork. Whether this refers to HabitEvan, whom he had met at the children’s home, or to the entity HABIT is unclear. Fairmount Vincent and three other children were adopted by Dr. Corenthal and his wife Maryann, and taken away from the children’s home. He referred to them collectively as “The Mining Town Four.” He described the four children as being haunted by personal demons. Vincent’s relationship to Fairmount Vincent is unclear at this time, though, the events of The Hidden Videos, wherein Steph, Evan, Vince and Jeff seem to speak in a trance as the young Corenthal children, confirms that there is a connection between Fairmount Vince and Vince. This connection is part of the basis of the Iteration Theory. Personality Traits * Vincent is the most outgoing and affable of the cast. * Vincent is stoic and unswayed by the strange happenings around him. * Vincent is often unwilling to be deterred from a path once he makes a decision. Speculation * Vincent and Fairmount Vincent are the same person, somehow misplaced in time, reincarnated, or otherwise connected. * Fairmount Vincent was being protected by the Slenderman. Facts * Vinny turned 19 in June 2010 * Vinny originally introduced himself as “Vinny Everyman” in the introduction to the fitness series, but admitted in the 11/26 UStream that that was not his actual name. His real last name is Caffarello. * Vinny is a liberal arts major. * After getting her number in One step forward, two steps back Vince revealed in HALLOWEEN HANGOVER that he has been dating the librarian Lexi. * Vincent is the most outgoing and affable of the cast. * Vincent is stoic and unswayed by the strange happenings around him. * Vincent is often unwilling to be deterred from a path once he makes a decision. Gallery Vinnie (1).png|Vinnie at the beginning of the series. Vince.png vinnyfacingtheenemy.jpg|Vinnie standing up to HABIT. Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Servant of a Villain Category:On & Off Category:Slenderverse Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Protectors Category:In Love Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Anti Hero Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Grey Zone Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Scapegoat Category:Horror Heroes Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Self Hating Category:Fallen Category:Supporters Category:Leaders Category:Self-Aware Category:Incompetent Category:Victims Category:Martyr Category:Male